In air and space applications, it is often desirable using optical sensors to take pictures of objects passing by at orbital velocities. It is often difficult to capture a desired image under such conditions, where a precise understanding of flyby timing is required and processing such images require short integration times. With desired high resolution imagery for objects with line of sight rates greater than 2000 degrees per second, capturing and processing such images require an improved solution.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an imaging system capable of capturing mages of objects of interest passing by at orbital velocities.